Strap pins are used for configuration setting extensively. Usually a strap pin is used for a 2 level setting (either 0 or 1, strapped low or strapped high). 3 levels straps are also used (strapped low, strapped high or left open). For a strap with more levels usually an analog to digital converter or a comparator is required. A resistor network supplies a pre-calculated voltage connected to an ADC input may be used to indicate one of many options. Conventional joystick tracking mechanisms identify the position of the joystick based on a known capacitor, and a resistor which varies according to the tilt of the stick. See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,297,751B1 and 4,656,456.
Typically, in joystick applications resistance is measured by generating a delay and focusing on the changes of the delay (relative to resistance), rather than on the delay itself.